Super Bowser Exploration
Super Bowser Exploration is a season 4 episode of Super Mario Exploration. Summary Mario and the gang find a Koopa Troopa while playing catch, and Bowser and the Koopa Brigade volunteer to bring it back home. Plot The episode starts with Mario playing catch with his friends: Luigi, the Toad Brigade, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Lakitu, Lily, Red, Pikachu, Lilligant, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Kamek and Blooper. The gang then sees a Koopa Troopa grab the ball and he runs away with it, causing the gang to chase him to get their ball back. The Koopa Brigade are then seen relaxing until they start to hear some chattering and some crashes but they didn't care one bit about it because they're on vacation. Bowser and the Koopa Brigade then find the Koopa Troopa and decide to help Mario and his friends get him home, but Molly says they have to get past the volcano and through the forest of prickles and thorns to get there. Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Lakitu, Toad, Lily, Red, Pikachu, Lilligant, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Kamek, Blooper and the Koopa Brigade get going and start taking the Koopa Troopa home. Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Lakitu, Toad, Lily, Red, Pikachu, Lilligant, Diddy, Rosalina, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Kamek, Blooper and most of the Koopa Brigade get ahead and then Snatcher falls behind. Mario and Luigi then turn back and saw that Snatcher's arms were getting tired from carrying Koopa Troopa. Snatcher says she needed a different way to carry the Koopa Troopa. Mario then asks Baxter for help, explaining that Snatcher needed a different way to carry the Koopa Troopa. Baxter says that Snatcher needed an item to carry the Koopa Troopa. Luckily, Baxter had the right tool for Snatcher to carry the Koopa Troopa; the item was called a baby carrier, which was like a backpack with 2 small holes where the legs go through and a big hole on top for where your hands and head stick out. Now, Mario's group and the Koopa Brigade continued on their way to the volcano. But then, the Koopa Troopa said, "Sono assetato". Snatcher asked the Koopa Troopa what was wrong and couldn't figure out what it wanted. Mario helps Snatcher out while the Koopa Troopa says, "Sono assetato" again. Mario then figured out that the Koopa Troopa was thirsty. Suddenly, they see Team Digimon having a picnic. Team Digimon was surprised to see Bowser and the Koopa Brigade helping out. Larry explains that Snatcher needed a drink for the Koopa Troopa. Armadillomon says he and the rest of the team had lots of food and thought he packed a carton of milk and didn't know where it is. The viewer finds the carton of milk and then Guilmon pulls out a baby bottle and didn't know the reason he packed that. So, Armadillomon puts his carton of milk into the baby bottle for the Koopa Troopa. Then at last, Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Lakitu, Lily, Red, Pikachu, Lilligant, Diddy, Rosalina, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Kamek, Blooper and the Koopa Brigade reach the volcano with the Koopa Troopa. The ground starts to shake and the baby bottle gets knocked off Bowser's hands. The volcano erupts and bouncy balls bury the baby bottle. Trivia *This is the first episode to have a chase scene with Grass Skirt Chase playing during the scene. *In a blooper from the Season 1-4 blooper reel, Team Digimon see Bowser and the Koopa Brigade and start beating them up because Bowser and the Koopa Brigade are their enemies. Mario and the others laugh at this and Bowser tells the cameraman "Ahh! Stop the camera!". In another blooper, Baxter gets angry and shoots miniature missles at Snatcher, causing her to catch on fire. The director says "Cut!" and Captain Toad tells Baxter she is the most awesome thing that he had ever had, next to Molly. *This episode shows the good sides of Bowser and the Koopa Brigade. * When Mario and Luigi tell Molly that Bowser and the Koopa Brigade are helping, she is surprised. *Baxter is also surprised when Mario explains that Snatcher needed a different way to hold the Koopa Troopa. *Team Digimon is also surprised when they see Bowser and the Koopa Brigade helping out, though they hate them deep down. *Bowser is suprised when he sees Kamek on Mario's side, though he doesn't care a bit about it. Category:Season 4 Episodes